


dress code 海视角

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	dress code 海视角

海视角  
李东海回到房间后，第一时间把自己身上的酒气给洗的干干净净。其实他也没喝两杯，虽然他不胜酒力，但是一两杯的量还弄不醉他。何况其中一杯还是交杯酒。  
李东海把酒瓶扭开，连杯子都没用。穿着浴袍，瓶口对着嘴，咕咚咕咚的往下吞咽。香槟的味道总不会太坏，前劲儿也小。李东海喝了大半瓶都还没什么反应，他抱着瓶子，呆呆的目视前方。满脑子都是李赫宰的模样。  
这人比年轻时少了几分嚣张跋扈的锐气，年轻的李赫宰，张扬的耀眼。而现在的李赫宰，虽然长相和年轻时如出一辙，却多了几分沉稳和文雅。李东海这几年都待在国外，从来没有得知过李赫宰的任何消息。  
他想着有缘总会相聚的，如果对方知道自己的安排，有了顾忌，耽误了人家大好前程可不行。所以李东海刻意的躲掉了李赫宰的任何新闻，把他们之前的情丝斩的一干二净。  
他们是有缘分的，所以才会相聚。不过就到这里了。  
李东海觉得酒劲逐渐上来了，他的身体从小腿逐渐升温，缠在腰间的浴袍带子更是难受。他不知道自己现在什么样子，但是他不想让金希澈看清。干脆的把灯全部关掉，房间里一片漆黑。李东海打了个酒嗝，头越来越昏沉，他的酒量也就到这里了，剩下的小半瓶是怎么也喝不下了。他干脆的放在了桌子上，摇摇晃晃的走到门口。  
李东海坐在门口的沙发上盘着腿，觉得身体燥热的很，但是酒精的作用让他的动作都缓慢下来。屋子里逐渐地弥漫起混合着烟熏味的威士忌信息素。  
金希澈在婚前调笑过李东海，明明不胜酒力，信息素却是烈酒的气息。更何况这个信息素又浑又稠，根本不像o的味道。  
李东海现在浑身酒气，放纵的把浴袍解开，露着自己光裸的身躯。他也不知道自己等了到底多久，他只知道他从头晕到爆炸，到慢慢缓和，到现在只是晕晕糊糊的，意识还很清楚。只是动作缓慢了下来。  
房门口终于有了动静，李东海起了身，不着寸缕。应到门前，垫着脚环住来人的脖子，不顾一切的吻了下去。死就死了，总要来一遭的，他们都已经结婚了，他李东海以后和李赫宰就算再见面，也不可能再有任何的联系，就这样吧，让金希澈彻底标记他，断掉他一切乱七八糟的念头，再也不想。  
对方的嘴唇又薄又凉，这是李东海第一次主动和人接吻，之前的经验都是和李赫宰的情窦初开。每次李东海都是缩着脑袋，面色潮红任由对方的舔吻。  
啊，他真是坏人呢。李东海这样想着，脑子却把面前的人当作了李赫宰，伸着舌头撬开对方贝齿，把舌头从唇缝在一起。其实金希澈的味道也不错呢，李东海晕晕乎乎的想，觉得自己背后多了一双抚摸的手。  
他自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，就做吧，反正他是 omega，等发情起来，是个alpha他都想求对方狠狠的干自己，装个什么冰清玉洁的样子呢。  
两人都没有交谈，李东海暗想还好金希澈没有说话，不然他实在开不了口。但他很疑惑金希澈为什么现在还不释放自己的信息素，是对自己还不满意吗？李东海咬住对方的嘴唇吮吸， 把他从李赫宰哪儿学到的所有接吻知识，用到了面前的人身上。  
好像终于奏效了，对方的手指挪到了自己的身下。闭合在一起的臀瓣儿被人掰开，李东海抖了一下，身上迅速的起了鸡皮疙瘩。然后他的耳垂就被人叼住舔吻了。  
耳后和脖颈是李东海最敏感的地方，每次李赫宰在抚弄他这里时，他都舒服的飘飘然。不过那个时候没有划分第二性别，他们每次都没做到最后。也因为李东海觉得这里舒服，他每次也故意挑逗着李赫宰的耳后，及时最敏感的地方其实是脊背。  
不知道金希澈的敏感带在哪里呢？李东海这样想着，手不老实的伸进对方的衣服里。这人还穿着正装，西服外套都没脱，衬衫被汗渍打湿了，现在摸上去冰冰凉的，手感很好。李东海吞了吞口水，本来想开口说什么。  
一直抚摸着他臀部的手有了下一部动作，李东海也不知道是哪两根手指顺入了他的体内，一下下的抽插起来。李东海把人搂的更紧了，对方不断地揉捏着他的屁股，然后拍了一下。  
李东海条件反射的跳了起来，被人一把拖住，他自然的把双腿缠在对方腰上。  
这是李东海和李赫宰相处时的一个小爱好，只要李赫宰用左手拍了他的屁股，李东海就要跳起来，缠在对方怀里，如胶似漆。  
李东海的大脑忽然运转起来，金希澈是怎么会知道这个的呢？还是因为自己条件反射，动作太快，对方没有办法，只能这样行动？  
想到这里李东海心里很愧疚，哼着鼻子，小声道：“对不起。”  
被他抱着的人好像僵住了几秒，接下来手上的动作更加凶狠刺激。李东海的穴内被插得松松软软，威士忌的味道飘满了一整个屋子。  
李东海有点着急，因为金希澈还是不愿意释放他的味道。自己就这么差吗，他都主动到了这个地步了…  
李东海也不想哭的，可是眼泪止不住的往下掉，。身下的人好像意识到了什么，把手指抽出来，安抚的拍了拍他的背。抱着他往屋子里走。  
李东海趴在人的肩头，哭的一抖一抖，忽然积攒了多年的委屈情绪，到这一刻终于得到了释放。  
怎么会到这样一步呢，他明明只是想用更漂亮，名正言顺的 身份站在李赫宰的身边，当别人提到他时，不止是李赫宰的omega，他会被人称呼自己的姓名，而不是挂着一个身份。  
李东海当时做决定时太年轻冲动，到了这个地步他没有不后悔过。可是他亲手把来时的路砸个粉碎，除了孤注一掷的走下去， 他别无选择。  
明明不是该这样的，怎么就到了这个地步呢？李东海哭出了声音，他也顾不得上丢人不丢人了，脑袋埋在对方怀里，把衬衫都浸湿了。  
眼泪被人用手指温柔的挂掉，对方耐心的等待他哭完。李东海抽噎着，觉得现在这样也挺好，如果是李赫宰看到他哭，恐怕是更加丢人。  
李东海觉得愧疚，主动的用脚在人腿上摩擦。“我准备好了..哥哥…我们做吧？”  
金希澈没有动静，但是了李东海听到了对方吞咽口水的声音。他闭上眼睛，听到一阵悉悉索索的脱衣服的声响，双腿被人抬起，被一个火热的东西抵住了穴口。  
他紧张的抓着被单，肌肉都紧绷在一起，他在发抖，他不知道自己会不会后悔，可是到这一步了，他没有退路。  
“会有一点疼，给我忍住了，李东海，以后你别想从我手里逃跑。”  
熟悉的语调让李东海刷的一下睁开了眼睛，身上的人也在这个时候挺了进来，直接深入最深处，手指不断摸索着他脖胫后跳动的腺体，按住李东海的头扭到一边，侧着脸，毫不犹豫的咬了下去。  
李东海的视线被泪水泡的模糊，没有开灯，他还是什么都看不清楚。但着浓郁的薄荷信息素，明显不是金希澈的，金希澈的信息素，是山间的松树味。  
李东海失声尖叫出来，他觉得自己的腺体烫的吓人，对方的下身也在不住的抽动，次次顶破他的生殖腔，进入到最里面。  
李东海四肢都缠在对方身上，眼泪又哗啦啦的往下掉。  
“赫宰啊，赫宰啊 ，赫宰啊 ”他一遍遍的念着对方的名字，李东海觉得自己的心都在颤抖。  
他独自跨越了星辰万里，就为了接着日光，看一眼散发光芒的明月。现在月亮触手可及，他们裸体纠缠在一起，让他没办法不激动。  
李赫宰闷闷应了几声，没有心情和李东海叙旧。现在当务之急，是把李东海完全标记，让这人在没有借口逃离自己。最好一枪上膛，让李东海给他怀个孩子。  
“你跑到哪里去了，知不知道我找了你多久。”李赫宰开了口，语气尽是孤寂和委屈，还带着如获新生的死里逃生。  
“对不起，赫啊..哈啊…赫啊。”李东海的身体被一次次的深入顶撞，他抚摸着对方的脸庞，挺巧的鼻子，在人的脸颊落下了一个个吻。  
李赫宰不知道抽插了多少下，马眼酸酸涨涨的有了射精的迹象。他不再忍耐，把李东海换了个方向，用跪爬的姿势大力操干。  
“既然回来了，就别想走了。操，跑了那么多年，老子要把你在床上操死，让你再也跑不了。”李赫宰咬住对方的耳朵，手掌重重的拍在对方屁股上。  
他觉得李东海瞬间绷直了身体，他伸了左手，触摸到了一股股喷出的精液，他也不再克制，把滚烫的精液射入对方生殖腔，卡在对方体内。  
两个人都剧烈的喘息着。松弛下了身体，李赫宰从背后把李东海抱在怀里。  
“不许走了，不许和别人结婚，要给我生孩子，生四个，不，十二个，一年生一个。”李赫宰抱着对方喃喃自语，一下下的吻着李东海的耳朵。  
巨大的惊喜和酒精的刺激，加上高潮后的疲倦，惹得李东海没了一点精力，他只是反着胳膊，同样搂着李赫宰的肩膀，对方说一句话，他就应一句。  
还好他们缘分未尽。


End file.
